Solaire of Astora
Solaire of Astora is a character in Dark Souls. He is voiced by Daniel Flynn, who also voiced Vamos and the Giant Blacksmith as well as Blue Sentinel Targray in Dark Souls II. __TOC__ Plot Solaire is first found just in front of the bridge that leads to Undead Parish, gazing at the sun. Speaking to him here will give the player the White Sign Soapstone and allow Solaire to be summoned to fight the Belfry Gargoyles as a Gold Phantom. Solaire may be summoned for the fight with the Gaping Dragon in the Depths. Solaire can be met by a bonfire in Anor Londo and can be summoned for the encounter with Ornstein and Smough. Afterwards, Solaire will move from Anor Londo to the Sunlight Altar in Undead Parish, offering the player a chance to join the Warrior of Sunlight Covenant. Solaire can be summoned for the Centipede Demon fight. After defeating the Centipede Demon and continuing towards Lost Izalith from the boss arena, the player will encounter him again. If the player speaks to Solaire immediately after OR enters Lost Izalith from this location, Solaire will later become hostile, attacking the player on their next meeting and will be unavailable as a phantom in the Kiln of the First Flame. If the player instead takes the shortcut to Lost Izalith (which can only be accessed through being a +2 Chaos Servant), and destroys the glowing red eyed Chaos Bug found there and kills the Centipede Demon, Solaire can be found sitting in the Chaos Bug room saddened that he could not find his own sun. In his lucid state, Solaire can later be summoned for the fight against Gwyn. Lore Knight Solaire of Astora is a Warrior of Sunlight bound to a quest of finding his own "sun", for which he became undead. Strategy Attacking and killing Solaire will make him unavailable for future boss fights. Should the player wish to attack him, Solaire will fight with a sword and shield, and use the Lightning Spear miracle. Notes *If before fighting Smough and Ornstein the player kills Siegmeyer of Catarina, Solaire's summon sign will no longer appear. If Siegmeyer dies from indirect damage Solaire's sign will still appear. * 8 liquid humanity can be stolen from Solaire using the Dark Hand. *Solaire can be met without killing the Taurus Demon by utilizing the Master Key and going through the Watchtower Basement, where Havel the Rock is held, to Darkroot Basin to Undead Parish. If Solaire is reached through the shortcut and he is not present, quitting and reloading the game can make him appear. *Players can save Solaire from insanity without needing to be a +2 Chaos Servant by attacking the Sunlight Maggot through the wall. This can be accomplished by using attacks that are not impeded by the environment such as Poison Mist and Toxic Mist or the special attack of some of the dragon weapons. Character Information Health and Souls | 1,000 | | Anor Londo | 908 | 1,589 | 1,000 | 3,000 | Lost Izalith | 938 | | 1,000 | }} Defenses Equipment Undead Burg / Parish= |-| Depths= |-| Anor Londo / Sunlight Altar= |-| Demon Ruins / Lost Izalith / Kiln= |-| Insane= Drops Humanity|num4 = 2| Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed | Iron Helm | Iron Helm.png | Guaranteed | Armor of the Sun | Armor of the Sun.png | Guaranteed | Iron Bracelet | Iron Bracelet.png | Guaranteed | Iron Leggings | Iron Leggings.png | Guaranteed }} Dialogue |} Trivia *It is possible to summon Solaire and return to the Darkmoon Tomb for the Dark Sun Gwyndolin boss battle before defeating Ornstein and Smough. Although he will not enter the arena to help, the player will still be awarded a Sunlight Medal following Gwyndolin's defeat. *Solaire floats a small distance above the ground, giving the appearance that he is taller than the player. This is also true for the Crestfallen Merchant of Sen's Fortress. *Solaire is referenced in an Easter Egg in the game Borderlands 2, where a mock bonfire can be found with an armored man named "Solitaire" sitting next to it. Gallery solaireCA.jpg|Concept Art solaire anor londo.jpg|Solaire in Anor Londo solaire phantom.jpg|As a phantom IMG_20130912_195748.jpg|Solaire without his helm Summoned solaire (DarkSouls 1).jpg|Solaire as he is summoned Category:Dark Souls: Enemies Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Dark Souls: Phantoms